Lagrimas de Dragón
by Frappe-B
Summary: Natsu se encuentra realmente deprimido, es el aniversario de Igneel, y mientras camina sin rumbo por las calles de Magnolia termina en una habitación, más específicamente la habitación de Lucy. /One Shot


**_****Disclaimer: ****_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su respectivo autor.__**

* * *

><p><strong>Lagrimas de Dragón.<strong>

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de Magnolia, ya es muy tarde, el sol no alumbra. Puedo sentir como Happy me sigue a mi espalda pero no tengo ganas de voltear, no puedo; no tengo las fuerzas ni las ganas para encararlo y sonreírle como siempre, realmente no me siento nada bien. Hoy es el aniversario de la desaparición de Igneel, sé que la fecha ya de por si me afecta, pero este año es un poco diferente, me siento realmente mal.

Continué caminando un par de cuadras más con Happy a mi espalda, pero definitivamente no soporto más esta situación.

-Happy, ¿Podrías dejarme solo?... Necesito pensar…- Mi voz sonó aun más quebrada y apagada de lo que me esperaba que sonaría.

-Aye…- La voz de Happy estaba realmente desanimada y preocupada, cuando se retiró no pude evitar agradecerle interna e inmensamente por no preguntarme nada, aunque seguramente se imaginaría la situación por la fecha.

Tras mi pequeña despedida con mi compañero y una pequeña pausa para observar la luna decidí continuar mi camino, aunque no tenga un destino definido no tengo ganas de mantenerme demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar y correr el riesgo de que alguien más me vea en este lamentable estado. Inconcientemente comencé a recordar a aquel Dragón que para mí fue mi padre, Igneel, el cómo me enseño a leer y escribir, el amor que me otorgó y la protección que me concedió, realmente extraño ese tiempo en que todo era más fácil, el tiempo en que mi padre estaba conmigo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta de el lugar en que me encontraba descubrí que por alguna razón había llegado hasta la habitación de Lucy, al reconocer este lugar tan familiar y con los pensamientos que aun rondan mi cabeza no pude evitar que unas lagrimas traviesas comenzasen su curioso recorrido desde mis ojos hasta perderse en la oscuridad de el lugar, intentando disimularlas cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, pidiendo en silencio que Lucy no volviese temprano a casa el día de hoy. Aunque tal parece que mis peticiones no son escuchadas, porque pocos segundos después de que ese pensamiento apareciese en mi mente ella entró muy agitada a la habitación con una expresión muy desesperada en su rostro.

-¡Al fin te encontré Natsu!, me tenias realmente preocupada- Su vos se suavizó gradualmente con cada palabra que pronunciaba, pude escuchar como lentamente se acercaba a mi con un aire cálido, para luego pronunciar con una voz maternal y protectora –Tranquilo Natsu, no estas solo-

Sentí como sus delicados y delgados brazos se posaban en mi espalda rodeándome en un abrazo protector y consolador, con tan solo ese movimiento toda mi fuerza de voluntad se perdió de golpe. Lentamente correspondí su abrazo y comencé a deslizarme para que ambos quedásemos sentado en el piso, escondí mi cara en su pecho mientras estrechaba más el contacto y comenzaba a llorar desconsolado, finalmente, después de tantos años entroté alguien en quién confiar, un apoyo, una amiga. Simplemente no recuerdo la ultima vez que lloré de esta forma tan desgarradora, pero en este momento no me importaba nada de eso, solo me centré en abrazar con fuerza a esa persona tan especial que me ayuda en este momento y en descargar toda esa tristeza almacenada por años.

El tiempo pasaba tranquilo, lenta y gradualmente mi respiración se volvía más tranquila, Lucy aun estaba aquí a mi lado; abrazándome y acariciando mi pelo con ternura, mi llanto ya había cesado pero me siento cómodo y protegido entre sus brazos, no quiero que este momento termine. Noté que comenzó a moverse un poco incomoda, seguramente se cansó en esta posición, después de todo he estado todo este tiempo apoyando prácticamente todo mi peso en ella, me removí ligeramente para quedar sentado frente a ella y sonreírle cansado a lo que ella me respondió con una amplia sonrisa y una caricia en mi pelo. Pude ver como Lucy se levantaba del piso para luego extenderme su mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

-Venga, debes de estar muy cansado Natsu, además ya es muy tarde, ya es hora de dormir- Cuando logré levantarme ella sin soltar mi mano me guió hasta su cama para abrirla y ofrecérmela.

Cuando yo me recosté ella me arropó y se sentó a mi lado para luego comenzar a acariciar mi pelo, preso de un impulso y sacando fuerzas de quién sabe donde tomé su mano con cuidado para luego con ayuda de mi propio peso tirar de su brazo y que Lucy, por consecuencia, terminase acostada sobre mi pecho. Como pude, y sin sacar mi brazo de su cintura, nos acomodé y tapé con las sábanas para así quedar profundamente dormido con ella sobre mí, extrañamente su presencia me produce una curiosa tranquilidad mezclada con algo de satisfacción.

-¡Natsu! ¿Podrías soltarme por favor?- Comencé a despertarme lentamente, aún tenia mucho sueño, pero la voz de Lucy no me permitió seguir durmiendo.

Al observar detenidamente la situación en que nos encontrábamos me di cuenta de que ella aún estaba sobre mí, con la cara toda sonrojada, mientras que yo aun no soltaba mi agarre de su cintura, no pude evitar sonreír maliciosamente. Esta vez no la dejaría escapar.

-¡No quiero!- Tras pronunciar esas palabras la abracé aun más fuerte, con ambos brazos, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento o intento de escape.

Lentamente y tras mucho forsajeo Lucy comenzó a relajarse entre mis brazos, curioso por su actitud no le quité ojo de encima. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que sucedió después de eso, ella levanto la cara para mirarme a los ojos con un sonrojo adorable…

-Natsu, eso es trampa, pero si tanto quieres que me quede aquí solo tengo una condición- Le miré algo confundido, es decir, ¿Qué es lo que ella quería a cambio de un rato juntos? Todas mis dudas se desvanecieron al sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos. Sin pensarlo demasiado comencé a corresponderle, permitiendo que nuestros alientos se mezclasen y que nuestras lenguas aprendieran juntas de aquel baile.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor: <strong>_¡Muchas Gracias por leer este One-Shot! A decir verdad de hace algún tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer algo similar a esto, después de todo la relación amistosa de Lucy y Natsu ya es lo bastante fuerte como para que él confíe en ella, y en caso de que se diese este tipo de relación (*-*) no saben cuanto esperaría que hubiese una escena similar a esa. Bueno insisto espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado, y pues su ese no es el caso espero que me dejen un comentario con su crítica para así ir mejorando con el tiempo y la práctica._

_Sin mucho más que escribir me despido..._


End file.
